The Chase
by Akira.no.Ouji-sama101
Summary: Ciel Étoilé, a new group that is about to debut consisting of the gender-bender of the original Vocaloid group. But Master wants to add someone else into the group, and that is Akaito. Mikuo, the center, however decline it and decides to ran away in hope Master would change his mind. But would he? Witness the story yourself. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is ,Ouji-sama 101. This is my first attempt on writing a fanfic. And since English is not my first language, please pardon the mistakes I made.

I made this out of bored I had these past few days and decided to write it down. I plan on doing some lemony on later chapter. Maybe when Mikuo is ready to accept his feelings. Fufufu.

Mikuo : "What was that Author-sama?"

Author : "Oh nothing." _Laughs_ "Akaito, make sure you take it easy later."

Akaito :_ Smirks_ "I'll try, Author-sama."

Mikuo : _Shivers_ "I somehow feel a chill running down my spine. You're not planning anything… weird, are you?"

Okay, okay. I had to break this two soon-to-be lovebirds before Akaito do anything to Mikuo. So, enjoy the story and please be my guest if you have any opinion about this chapter.

* * *

"Len-kun! He's not in the shopping district!"

"Okay Rin, we search near the fountain!"

The twins rushed to where the fountain located, right in the middle one of the famous town's hangout place.

"Have you spot him yet, Gakupo-san?"

"No, Luka-chan. We better find another spot where—" Gakupo blinked at the sight he saw from his hand telescope, a quick flash of teal. "? There! Near the public bathroom!"

Gakupo jumped off, or slid off to be exact, from the palm tree and run after to the spot where he saw before with Luka. But when they're there, there was no other sign of the said teal anymore.

"Where could have he gone, Gakupo-san?"

"I don't know Luka-chan, let's search the area."

They nodded to each other and ran into two different ways to make the search party easier. Once those two already gone, a head poked out from the male public bathroom. His short teal hair is mostly covered by the fedora hat he's wearing. He looked left and right to see if he's safe. Once he's sure that the situation is clear, he went back inside and took off the hat. From his one shoulder bag he pulled out a black beanie hat, a pair of glasses and a mask. He put them on and went out casually. Trying not to gain any suspicion.

"Meiko-chan, are you sure Gakupo said he saw him around here?"

"I am, Kaito-kun. Now stop blabbering and help me find him. Gakupo-kun said that he's wearing brown fedora hat."

Kaito looked around "Well, there's a lot of fedora hat being worn today by a lot of people, Meiko-chan—Ouff!"

Kaito ran into someone who's wearing black beanie hat, a pair of glasses and a mask covering his lower half of his face. He bowed apologetically.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm not paying attention."

The guy just nodded and walks off without saying anything.

"Kaito-kun! Come on, or I leave you behind!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"Kaito cached up to her.

"Who's was that, Kaito-kun? Someone you know?"

"I don't know, I can't really tell since he's wearing disguise that's covering most of his face."

Meiko froze and looked at Kaito unbelievably "And you didn't ask what his name was?"

Kaito just laughed "Of course not, why would I ask some stranger's name?"

Meiko smacked the taller blunette on the head "Oow! What's that for?"

"You idiot! He might be not a stranger! What makes you think if he's just some random citizen when he's wearing disguises? Where did he go?"

"Uhh... he went just... right over there. But if he's not a stranger then who?"

Kaito blinked twice as the woman he's just talked to already gone. He looked to his left when he felt a tug on his left arm and he was dragged by the technically smaller woman. She had a lot of power, better not messing with her in the future.

"He might be the one we're looking for this past six days!"

Kaito gasped as he tried his best to keep up with her "You mean-?"

"Yes! Now shut up and look for that guy!"

Why, you must be wondering what happen and why is this happening. Let me introduce myself first, my name is Hatsune Mikuo and currently a fugitive right now. But don't worry I had not committed myself in crimes. Those who were after me is far more dangerous than the police itself, or so it seems. I had to literally bring many disguises in one bag whenever I wanted to go out. I would hide here and there and changed my disguise.

"He was here just now, where-?" I could hear a cheerful yet thoughtful voice not too far behind me, I knew that voice anywhere. It's Shion Kaito. And the woman who's he's been talking to must be that beer-loving-lady, Meiko-chan. They're either the perfect combo or the worst, depends on how you saw it.

"What did he wear? Anything that could make us spot him?" Asked Meiko.

"He's wearing this black beanie thing and—" Kaito stopped mid-sentence. I gulped down, he's either saw an ice cream truck with free sign on it or he already spot me.

"There!" Kaito suddenly screamed and I could feel that it's not toward any ice cream truck. Then I could heard Meiko yelled "You there! Wait!" I make a quick turn to my left and hid myself between the vending machine and the wall. Soon they went pass me without noticing me squeezed in the dark.

"He might not be far enough to hide, search this place!" Meiko screamed and ran to a fellow who's wearing the same beanie as mine. I better not knew what would come to him. Sorry friend, may my prayers with you.

I carefully slid off and walked away to the other side of the town's most famous hangout place. As you can see, this place is really beautiful with lines of shops on both side of the long street for walkers only. And occasionally there's a fountain lined up in the middle with rows of bench and sets of street lamp. It was and still is but only when you're here without being chased by gods-know-how-many people.

As I walked I came nearer to the main fountain where I could clearly saw blond twins who're energetically ran here and there around the fountain. Getting pass them is a bit tricky since they came up to literally everyone and asked questions like "Are you Hatsune Mikuo?" which were pretty a bother since you want to get away without being noticed as Hatsune Mikuo.

So, I turned to my left and went into a random shop. I lingered in there for a bit and pretend to look around the stuff. I grab one stuff and tried to act like I was going to buy it. This is only bought me sometime until the twins went somewhere else. And I was right, just after a few minutes they dashed past the store and went to another fountain. I went to the window peeked a little to my right as I lowered my mask down. They're far enough, okay. I'll just go out and-

"Customer-sama? Customer-sama?" I heard a pretty high voice in my left "Are you going to buy that for your girlfriend?" I startled a bit by the question and looked at her.

"Eh?" was all I could say, stupid right?

"If so, it also comes in many kinds. Looking at your age, I recommend the cute type lingerie than the devil type."

Ah, I see. So she's just a normal shopkeeper. Wait, did she said l-lingerie? What kind of shop is this-?

I looked up and saw the shop's name 'Female Pleasure Lingerie'. Uh-oh, now I looked like a total idiot for storming in and just grab random things before knowing what it was. This shop is totally for women, it's full of women underwear's. And all the female customers, the only gender in here with me as an exception, eyed me like I just pulled a pin to a grenade. I felt a blush slowly crept up to my cheeks. Only one thing came up to my mind, I had to get out from here and fast.

"Uhh... no thank you."I handed her back the lingerie and stormed off from the store.

Megurine Luki, Luka's little brother, sat on one bench while drinking some soda. He's been eyeing people who went past him, with luck he might find the one who's been on the run since 6 days ago. Then he saw a guy stormed off from a women's under wares store. He scoffed.

'What kind of idiot he is for coming to that store. What was he doing in there anyway?'

He studied the guys more and came to notice a strand of teal hair. At that time he felt as if he was electrocuted with low electricity. He grabs his phone and called a friend of his.

"Hey, I spot him. He's now moving to the food section of the mall. I'm going after him."

Without waiting for a reply, he tossed his drink to the garbage can and slowly walked up to him. Although he kept a distance between them so that the other guy won't notice him.

A male brunette flipped the phone close and looked at his friend behind him. "Yo, Luki spot him. He's going to the food section. Wanna fetch him?"

The red head guy smiled and came up to his beer-loving-guy "Patience, Meito. Let him have a head start."

Meito raised his eyebrow "And then? What do you plan on doing next, Akaito?"

"And then," Akaito smiled more "We'll start the plan C. Contact my brother and tell him to share the plan with his gang."

I sighed in relieve as I already walked a few stores away from 'that' store before. It still gave me the tingles in my spine and I know it's not a good and healthy kind of tingles. As I walked randomly, I kinda have a feeling that I had been followed for the past 5 to 6 minutes. I looked to the dome-shaped mirror on my right that enables us to see a wide range of one area as I went past one. I widened my eyes slightly, it's Luki. They must have called him for help. If he's here, there's a possibilities that the group is here. My group. And 'he' must have been around here somewhere. 'He' is the only person I wished I had not encountered, especially now.

I quicken my pace a little and hoping that he'll lost me sooner or later. But sadly fate was being a bit unkind to me. He swiftly avoid the people he's about to run to and slowly came closer to me.

10 meters away. I slowly walked to the right side of the street.

7 meters away. I looked to the store's window as I went past one, he's getting closer now.

5 meters away. I stopped at the mirror at a glasses stand and pretend to check myself out. And as I thought, he stopped to and tried to not looked like he's been chasing me. I left the stand and continued to walk.

3.5 meters away. And I immediately turned right to only see that there's a live small concert. It was small but there are a lot of people gathered in front of the stage, enjoying the music. I smiled, perfect. I took that back, fate is being kind to me after all. I walked closer to the group of people and make sure that I crunched a bit low so he couldn't spot me in this sea of people.

Luki turned right and gasped as he saw that many people gathered at the same place. Oh man, this will take a while to spot him, he thought. As Luki tried to spot me, I take out a cap from my bag and quickly replace my beanie hat with it. As for the beanie hat I didn't put it back inside I carefully put it on some random guy around my height without the guy himself notices it. I hope that it will hold Luki off for some time. And with that I carefully slid out from the mass of people as I change my glasses into a darker shade and took off my mask.

Once I was out I glance back at the crowd. Happy searching, Luki-san. I smiled and left the place.

"What? You lost him? How and where?" Meito said as the pinknette called him.

"He tricked me," Luki said "He's either gone back to the shop district or he continues to the food court."

"Okay, we're on our way there. Can you make it there in 5?" Meito asked.

"Can't tell, I'm kinda stuck in this crowd." And as if on cue Meito heard a loud booming sound from the other line. Meito already knew where Luki was and understood that he would be held back at least 10 to 15 minutes.

"Fine, but make it soon as possible." With that Meito shut his phone close. He glances at Akaito who's walking beside him. "Luki got tricked and couldn't make it as plan. What now? We're one man short."

Akaito merely smiled "Even with less people we can still catch him."

Meito chuckled "I admire that optimistic side of yours, no wonder Master made you the leader."

A guy in blond with a few hairpins on his hair came up beside Akaito "And it's the leader job to fetch the center that ran away."

Akaito looked unfazed "Rinta, where have you been?" Rinta was about to answer until Akaito continued " I presume you're not stuck in the accessory's store way too long now, are you?" Rinta could only gave a weak and nervous laugh, couldn't be able to answer the leader.

"Rinta, Rinta," Meito said in tune "You're a guy, better not spending too much time in girl's accessory store."

Rinta felt offended "Hey, that store is famous for its hairpins! How can I resist?"

"Which means you admit yourself that you're a girl at heart?" Meito teased and reach his hand behind the leader's back and ruffled Rinta's hair in a teasing manner.

"Did not! Ah, hey! Stop it, you'll ruin my hair!" Rinta cried as he desperately tried to snap Meito's hand away.

"Guys, break it up. We have a hunt to be done, remember?" Akaito said and Meito pulled his hand back to his side while laughing. Leaving Rinta tried his best to fix his hair.

At some soda stand I bought a drink since walk here and there made my throat a bit dry. I sipped at the cooling substance. I looked around and I felt relieve that there had not been a face that I know. So I took a seat and relaxed a little. Knowing them, I maybe barely had 5 to rest and they hardly gave up. I sighed, this is getting harder. I had to think a better escape plan.

"Walk quietly and casually, or he'll notice." I heard a voice, a female voice, from somewhere in front of me. I looked up and almost choked on my drink. There at least 7 meters in front me, a pair of purple and pink slowly made their way to me. It's Kamui Gakupo and Megurine Luka. And I'm quite sure what she meant by 'he' is me.

As I just thought of escaping from my right, I heard a high male voice on my right "He's there, right Rin-chan?" I looked to my left and the older female twin nodded "Um! He's there." The blond twins, Kagamine Rin and Len.

Okay, I couldn't escape from my right. But my left is still open. With luck, I maybe could escape from my left and I could distract them just like what I did to Luki. As I thought that I heard a male's voice in my left "But, Meiko-chan~ I want to buy the ice cream first." I looked to my left and saw a blunette, who's crazed for ice cream, and a brunette, who's been scolding the man the whole day. "You can buy as many ice cream as you want after we catch this guy." It's Shion Kaito and Meiko.

I gulped nervously as I came to notice what set up this was. This was the Triangle set up. Where you corner the prey inside a triangle with three people or more slowly made their way to the center from 3 different side. If you could call a fugitive a prey. Though it seems that this is the best set up to catch a prey, it still has a weakness. If the length of each side point is further than the rest, you can escape from it. And on this case, I can still escape from the back.

Okay, calm down and you can work this out. Just step back a few steps and run for it. I stand up from my seat and walk backwardly a few step. They seem to notice my movement since they paced up a little. I quicken my pace too in order to not get caught.

_Ka-click._

I froze at that sound. On my left wrist I could feel a cold iron around it. Trapping me from going anywhere. I look down at my wrist and see myself being handcuffed. The chain must be around 3 feet long. I tried to dangled the chain hoping that it's a fake. But I could feel the weight of the iron and the chain itself, it's fucking real. I traced my eyes at the chain to see I was handcuffed to what. My eyes stopped as I saw another hand was cuffed to mine. It was another man's hand and the skin was pretty toned. I had a hunch to who he was. I was just hoping that my hunch was wrong.

"Where do you think you're going, Mi-ku-o?" a deep and almost sultry voice whispered to my ear. That brought tingles running up and down from my spine. I could felt the voice bearer himself loomed behind my back since I could felt his warmth. And that was the time I know I was doomed for life.

As I thought before, fate is being unkind to me, again.

* * *

So, what will you say if I do some lemony in the next chapter? :3

Fufufu


	2. Chapter 2

Almost two months I haven't updated, I'm sorry _*bows*_ (_ _) haha been busy lately ^^;

This chapter happens after Mikuo got caught, and... should I say more when you can find out the rest by reading it?

Mikuo : ... _*didn't want to talk*_

Author : Why, Mikuo. You look... glum today

Mikuo : I'm not glum! It's just this chapter-! Hmmph!

Akaito : *_covering Mikuo's mouth* _Now now, Kuo-chan. You don't want to spoil this wonderful story to the readers now, do you?

Mikuo : ! Whaa!? Heemii-goo! (Let me go!) _*struggles*_

Okay, okay, break it up. Don't let the readers guess before reading it. They just love doing this, but then what can I say ヽ（´ー｀）┌ I love these guys. Okay now, enjoy reading~

* * *

"Ha ahhn... A-Akaito, wait—" I can't help but gasped at the feeling of his cold lips against my neck. He merely hummed "Can't do that now, can I?" and continue what he's doing at the moment which is attacking my neck over and over again.

I know it was sudden but neither I nor him planned this. So, let's get back a bit since I haven't explain you this much less the situation before at the mall. Where I was being hunted and chased down by my own group. Now we're on Master's office a few days back before Akaito shamelessly put his hands on me, literally.

"Mikuo, you're back." Master said, somehow it sounded more angry than joyful. I was in Master's office. The office was large with one side view to the city. The decoration was modern chic with less space to take. And Master was sitting on his seat with his back against me or us since I'm still stuck with this red-headed bonehead who call himself a leader.

I laughed nervously trying to light up his mood "I'm back, Master."

He turned his seat. Though it was clearly that he's still angry to me as soon as our eyes met. I looked down to avoid his gaze. "You escaped from the dorm, you pretend to be normal citizen and you avoid those who were trying to get you back to us." His tone was calm but his choice of words are piercing.

"Well—," I tried to reasoned with him "They were dressed in black suits and glasses, I thought they were some kind of yakuza so I—, yeah, instictively avoid them."

"And in result which took the whole team to get you back" he sounded getting more impatient dealing with me, I don't mind though. But it still hurt "It took you two teams , yours and Miku's."

I bite my lips. "Your team," Master continued "Ciel etoile is about to debut and yet the center decided to take the night walk and didn't come back after 6 days of missing."

Yes, what he was saying was right. Ciel etoile is our group's name. It's relatively new and aims for the market soon. I think the our group name is in French and the meanings are roughly Star Sky or Star in The Sky or could be both. I don't know, I haven't really payed attention to French class 101 lately. It's just— somehow sounded weird to me. Like the way they didn't prounounce the 'R' alphabet, which English do too. But whole lot different than that.

"You can... always change my place." I said carefully trying not to push the buttons but infact I did.

Bam!

He slammed his desk in rage "Don't say that so easily!" I got silent right after that. I never thought that Master would get angry at me like that. I thought just a long lines of scolding will do. But he really snapped and even slammed the poor desk. The man beside me was trembling but not in fear, he was holding back his laughs. And he even cover his mouth with one hand so he won't get caught. Well done, you're the leader. You should help your member or at least share the blame.

"With this goes on, I have to punish you," right then I felt like my whole life was crumbling right before my eyes. "W-wha—?" was all I could said. And looks like the leader really enjoy this since his trembling got worse.

"So that you can relflect on your past actions" Master leaned back to his chair, he got more relaxed now but that's what I feared of. "I'll be changing your room. You'll move to the room next door to your last room." My face turned white with terror. "It is decided and you can't change my decision. You'll have someone new as your roomate." Master said sternly.

"But, Master!" I hold up my handcuffed wrist to the man beside me as my first and last desperate shot "I'm literally cuffed to this man" my voice started to waver a bit in panic "You have to uncuff me, Akaito said you have the key. And who's this new roomate you're talking about?"

Master looked as if he's trying to compare between two decision that were to uncuffed us or leave us like this. And he goes to the least decision I like. "Leave it on you two," Oh great, now I have to deal with him 24/7 "And Mikuo, meet your new roomate."

To my horror he pointed to the red-headed man beside me, who's just smiled at me.

"I can't believe it! I'm chained to least man I want to see. I even share a room with him," I scoffed "How wonderful is that?"

The room itself wasn't pretty bad. It was pretty much the same as the others. To simply put it, imagine the room was divided in 4 squares, same size, and on the right upper corner was where my stuffs at. You know like my bed, the bedside table, the cupboard and a teal rug. While on the other side, the left upper corner was Akaito's side, much less same like mine but different in color. On the right down corner was placed a couch on the white furry rug with plasma Tv complete with DVD Blueray HD, Playstation III and other gaming stuffs like darts. While on the left down corner is a kitchen.

Imagine it all and add a dining table right in the middle and a bathroom door near Akaito's bed. Yep, that's what our room was like.

"It seems that you really don't like me at all, why is that?" Akaito asked, almost sounded purring to my ear. I had to distanced myself from him but it was no use since the handcuff was preventing me from going less than a meter away from him.

"You know why," I found myself growled at him "You don't belong in my group neither should you belong in here."

Looks like Akaito found my growling didn't scary at all since he's chuckling and take my mean words as nothing. "But I am here, with you" he pulled me closer to him with one hand on my waist and the other holding my right hand.

"This is one of the many reasons why!" I tried to break free but he was definitely stronger than me "You're too clingy and flirty!"

"Ah, you didn't like that?" he inches his face closer to mine "You complain all the time but never said 'no', no?"

I was flabbergasted if that's even a word for me in state of not knowing what to say next. I have never won the battle in words, I'd rather just do it in action. But looking at the size of him, I think action was not the best option. Because (1) he's at least a head taller me, (2) he's definitely stronger than me since I've been trying to escape free from his arms for the past 5 minutes and didn't suceed, and (3) there's a possibility that he might know some martial arts that could knock me down in seconds. So, yeah— I don't really have much options anyway.

"U-uhh..." I dumbly said.

"Can't say anything more, huh?" he smirked "Are you admit that you like this?"

"W-what? I never said that!"

"No need," he went to my ear and whispers "Because it all shows on your body language." It gave me the shivers listening to everything he said. Those damn devil-like lips.

"Ah, will you stop that?" I got a little aggitated "You haven't even change this behavior since I last met you!"

"What behavior?" he replied nonchantly.

"This!" I pointed our curent position "The way you wrap your arms around me and continue to talk to me in whispers as if this doesn't bother you!"

"This bothers you?" he sounded surprised "Aren't these how lovers hold the other lovingly as they whispers to each other? We're close enough anyway so there are clearly no need to yell."

"We are not lovers, now let me go already!" I began to thrashed around.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're feisty as always, Kuo-chan."

I felt a blush decorating my cheeks hearing him calling me by that cursed nickname he gave me. It kinda took me to a flashback when I first saw him, a day before my failed run away trip.

_Master introduced the new red-headed guy "This is Shion Akaito, he'll join this group from now on." When I saw him I instantly knew that he'll be— hmm, how do you say this. A bit annoying. Ciel etoile were already fine, there was no need to add more members. In our group beside me, there's Megurine Luki, the silent and I must admit a little flamboyant type. Meito, Meiko's older brother, who I'm sure had the same drinking habit as her. Gumo, the— hm, it's a bit hard to describe him, but you'll know him when you get to know him better. Just to point it out, he usually wears a glasses on the top of his head, just like the way Gumi did. Kamui Gakuko, the samurai's older sister, but you can't even tell she's older than Gakupo since she have this baby face. The reversed twin, Kagamine Rinta and Kagamine Lenka, they're fun to play games with especially Rinta. And lastly Shion Kaiko, she's Kaito's younger sister, even though she's timid, she's pretty cute herself._

_We're eight people, it's big enough to form an idol group. So why would Master want him to join?_

_"My name is Shion Akaito, nice to meet you all" he bowed a little, well— at least he shows some respect. But there's this feeling that I couldn't get it off. It felt like he's been watching me the whole time. And it seems that it's not only me who noticed, Master and the others too._

_"Nii-chan, I'm so glad you join!" Kaiko being the sweet little sister jumped into his arms. Akaito have no trouble at all in cathing her. And soon Master began to introduce us to him by saying each and everyone of our names. Akaito already got Kaiko off him as he nodded and bowed a little into every introductory. But before Master said my name he rushed toward me and leaned in so close to my face._

_"W-what is it?" I managed to choke it out._

_"You," he said, almost dreamily "What's your name?" looking deep into my eyes._

_"Hatsune, Hatsune Mikuo.." I began to feel a little bothered by the fact that our face were only inches away. After hearing my name he smiled "Mikuo," he said to himself "Beautiful name."_

_Snrrk, Meito tried his best to hold his laughs._

_"I-I see— thanks anyway" I said_

_"Your welcome, Kuo-chan" and to my relieve he step back and went to stand beside Master again. We just met and he already called me by my— what, pet name? Brrr, this gave me the shivers._

_"Now that all of you already get to know each other, I'm planning— no, I've decided to make him the leader." The group said unbelievably, including me "Ehhh?" Master merely nodded "I don't want to replay the same situation when Meito hold the leader position."_

_All of us fell silent. It was a wild night. When Meito showed up after the announcement that he's our leader he bought back a big stack of beer and forced everyone to drink. I was, of course, pretend to drink and ran away to my room I shared with Luki when I had the chance. I don't know what was happening down there and I think I don't wanna know. Since at upstairs I could hear something crashes and someone screams in ecstasy of the beer. Even Luki didn't succeed in escaping._

_"So, all of you agree, right? Then this meeting is over."_

After that I had to deal with Akaito clinging to me all day. Luki tried to help though but it was futile since Akaito is much of a pushy person than Luki really is.

"You're spacing out, cute." Akaito said "Thinking about me?"

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes. I just have to ignore him and he'll get tired of me eventually. Right, just do that and I'll be free as a bird.

"Don't do that, Kuo-chan. My heart will be broken." Akaito faked a hurt look. I blinked "Do what?" Akaito leaned in "Don't ignore me." Oh great, not only he's annoying but also he can read minds. Wonderful, just wonderful. Akaito picked me up and walked to his bed. I gasped "What do you think you're doing?" I instinctively began to thrash around.

Akaito smirked "Why, it's time for your punishment of course."

* * *

I know I asked you readers if you want me to do smut for this chapter, but... _*glances at Mikuo* _haha, Mikuo will tell you the reason he forbid me to write it down (Although I might still try to persuade him later on, wish me luck! (^o^)丿)


	3. Chapter 2 1

[Chapter 2.1 – That Wonderful Night]

Yo, this is Akaito speaking. Welcome to the special chapter scripted by the amazing Akira-sama and narrated by the ever, so cunning, so wonderful, and forever in love with Mikuo, Akaito-desu. For this special and extremely wonderful chapter I'll be your narrator. Since no one is better on explaining all about Kuo-chan than me, right? _*chuckle*_ Okay, so where should I start?

Hm… let's see. Found Mikuo, check. Bring him to Master, check. (Secretly persuade Master to chain us together as his punishment, secret check.) Take him to our room, check. And then have breakfast in the next morning with the big family, check.

...

It feels like I left something out. Oh what could it be?

_*Thousands of fangirls screamed "THE **OTHER **PUNISHMENT!"*_

Hm? Other punishment? Ah yes, right right. _*chuckles*_ My apologies, I almost forgot the entire main entertainment for this chapter.

Hey, come closer. Lend me your ears for a moment. _*slight whisper*_ As you can see, Mikuo has been fussing around to not tell anybody or any soul about what happen that night. Thus making Akira-sama some troubles for knowing that all of you would die to know every little detail. Her persuades didn't work on Mikuo and she have some worries that she may not post it here.

_*normal voice*_ But no worries. As an apology of mine for almost forgetting about this. And as a present from Akira-sama to the loyal readers. I'll reveal everything and every detail of That Wonderful Night. Although there is one condition that you readers need to follow before I continue. You should never spill any words of me telling you this to Mikuo himself. If you do, I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you about any other possible nights that we may spend together in the future ever again.

Do you promise?

Hm, that's expected of you readers. Very well then, I shall start.

It happens at 5 o'clock in the afternoon…

* * *

"W-wait a sec! Akaito-!" I gently throw Mikuo to my bed. I pinned him loosely and looked deep into his eyes. The sudden movement stunned him a little. His face was contorted into a cute swirl of confusion. I can't help myself but to chuckle at the sight.

"My my Kuo-chan, even before we start you're already inviting me in," I leaned closer to his face but just merely inhaling his scent.

"Who's inviting you!? You force me!"

Ahh… that ever so present conscious side of his. I came to love it at first but now I came to love it even more. "Kuo-chan , you never good at expressing your feelings, aren't cha?" Mikuo widened his eyes and look at me as if I just pulled a pin to a grenade. As expected, I was right after all. I laughed a little and plant a soft kiss between his eyebrows.

"It's okay, I can teach you how." My voice came out softer than I want it to be. I don't mind, at least this will put him at ease for a while. I looked him in the eyes and stare at those fresh teal orbs of his. He too looked back at me in the eye. But that didn't last too long. His blush peeked out from his cheeks and immediately avoids my gaze.

In my eyes, he was stunningly beautiful. Those silk-like hair that appears to be glowing under the light. Those long eyelashes that always flutters and hide that gorgeous eyes. Those thin and expression-able pair of eyebrows. That small yet pointed nose. Those cheeks that seems to be always flushed with red every time his eyes met mine. And…

Those naturally red lips.

I gulped down. How I longed to greet this irresistible piece of god with my own. Caressed it until it gone red with heat and passion. And then make him pant, so out of breath that he'll inhale and exhale through that lips. With a glossy of thin substance exchanged from our mouths that'll be a finishing touch for a masterpiece.

All of it will surely… definitely… make him even more gorgeous.

But I have to be patient this promising outcome can only be gain by waiting. I know it's a tough and sometimes tiring thing to do. But when the quality that I'll have is something that worth of 10 years of waiting, I don't mind. Not at all. So that's why I've been putting traps everywhere in hoping that he'll fell into one of it.

I know I said that I'll wait for him, but if there's a short-cut to it. Why not?

"… you idiot," Mikuo said still with the blush and avoiding my gaze "Saying things like this… you never change." I blinked, did Mikuo just open his door for me just a bit? I chuckled "So didn't you. I love you too, Kuo-chan."

He widened his eyes and snaps back his gaze at me. His face now blushed with a redder crimson and his eyebrows knit together that it almost touches with each other. "I didn't say that!" He may be tried his best to look angry and hoped that it'll scare me out. But that didn't work, my dear. You still look cute to me.

I hummed "Hm… then what did you said before?" He gritted his teeth together "I said: YOU IDIOT!" I leaned closer and meet our foreheads together "I know, and I consider that as your love confession to me." He gasped a little and didn't say anything more.

I take a quick glance into his eyes. I saw a quick flash of doubt along with confusion. And maybe a little anger in it. But I couldn't take it anymore. With our face only an inch away and how his breaths tickling my lips. How could I resist it? I glanced down to his lips and that does it. I leaned in and meet our lips together.

Mikuo widened his eyes. And thank god that he didn't react quickly to this. I proceeded to lick his lower lip while still looking into his eyes. Mikuo didn't react yet and so I take it as an ok for me to continue. I dart my tongue in and caress every nook I could reach. I ran my tongue through his teeth and his cheek gums.

As if something snapped inside of him, he started struggling to get free. I pinned him harder to the bed. A moan escaped from his lips "Nnnh!" My mind started to get hazy. As if kissing him is the same as drinking heavy dose of alcohol. But I don't want it to end. Not yet, not now.

I kissed him harder, stealing every breath he wished to take. The more I kissed him the more my mind gets hazy and the more I want it. His fists grabbed the sheet tight until his knuckles turn white. He, apparently had given up to struggle. This is a relive to me so that I don't have to put more force into him. So much that I want this, I don't want to hurt him.

My tongue finally met his. I then nudge his tongue and tried to persuade him to play with me. He, of course, didn't know what to do. He was hesitant to move his tongue. I nudge it harder and envelope his tongue with mine.

"Mffh!" his right hand manage to escape from my hold and banged my chest. I didn't budge. I continue to try making his tongue move. I could notice his hand started to tremble. Just a little bit more. His hand now gripped my shirt with a trembled hand and finally moves his tongue.

His movement was awkward and hesitant. This shows that he never did this kind of thing. But it'll change soon.

I smiled to the kiss and continue ravishing his lips. It was not long before I came to notice his grip to my shirt has lessened. I gave him one last lick and break the kiss. A single trail of saliva was the only thing that keeps our lips connected. He inhaled a huge amount of oxygen to his lungs as soon as our lips left each other. He was panting hard. I licked my lower lips to taste our mixed saliva from our kiss.

It was sweet yet had a slight tang, I wonder if that comes from leeks that he love so much. I looked up from his lips to his eyes. It was half-lidded and there was a tear drop right on the end of his eyes. I leaned over and licked the tear away.

His eyes squinted a bit before looking at me with those huge doe-like eyes. He looked just like how I wanted. Eyes a bit unfocused with lips apart and gasping for oxygen just from a kiss alone. My mind wonders what he would look like if we go all the way.

"Who," Mikuo cover his lips "Who give you permission… to kiss me?" with a blushing face. I smiled "I told you before that I'll teach you, right? This is the first lesson," I smiled wider "Let's review this lesson each day before we continue to the next one."

Mikuo's eyes went wide before stare furiously at me "W-what? A lesson? What are you, a teacher? We're in entertainment business! There's no need for me to listen to you!" although his stare is overpowered by his growing blushing. The result is the same cute look like what he showed me just a while ago.

"Ah, but when an idol couldn't express their feelings it'll be harder for them to interact with their fans. Besides, master personally asks me to teach you things you don't know. And," I leaned closer "This is also your punishment for ignoring me earlier." I smiled an innocent smile.

Mikuo face was light up with red cheeks "I-! I didn't mean to ignore you! I was thinking about—" Right then he stopped and decided not to tell me the rest. I was intrigued of course. "Hee? What's that? What were you thinking about?"

He quickly turned his head to the side and knit his eyebrows together again "It has nothing to do with you!" For the first few seconds I just stared at him, before finally smiling for the schemes I had in mind.

"Hoo? So you still doesn't want to tell me, huh? I think your lesson today is not over, let's review it, a hundred times."

"H-hundred times? Wait a sec— MMPH! Akai—Unh!"

I let out a chuckle "I'm not letting you go until today's lesson is finish."

"Aaaah! No! This is—! Mmh! Hey! W-where do you think you're touching?!"

* * *

And that's the whole story. You're free to use your imagination for the rest of the story. Too bad though I didn't get to finish the 100 kiss lesson. Kuo-chan passed out on me on the 98 kiss so I plant the last two kiss in places your eyes can't see. This is just between us. I gave him two marks on the back of his neck. No one will notice this and not even Kuo-chan. So please keep this just between us _*smiles*_ This is Akaito, over and out.


End file.
